


Sharing

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Sideswipe doesn't mind a little bit of sharing. You don't either.Request: Human reader, Sideswipe's s/o getting cornered by Sunstreaker
Relationships: Sideswipe (Transformers)/You, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)/You, Sunstreaker (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 73





	Sharing

Sideswipe’s spike filled you in a way that you’d never felt before. You’d never been with another Cybertronian before him, and to be honest, you didn’t really plan on such instances occurring after meeting him, either. Though, he did often fantasize about sharing you with another mech, and you didn’t exactly shoot down the idea. Even as he fragged you now, he says,

“Frag, wouldn’t that be a sight? You being stretched by two spikes at once?” He purrs, his slow and steady thrusts letting the gentle ridges of his spike drag against your sensitive walls with each pull. “Hell, maybe I’ll just watch, hm? I’d love to see what you look like when you get fragged. How about next time, we do it in front of a mirror?” His pace only grew less steady from there, the drags of his hips becoming shaky and stuttering.

His spike stretches you so much, it almost hurts, but any pain far outweighs the pleasure. Your heart races, your lips part in those gasps and moans that Sideswipe loves to hear, your eyes are squeezed shut despite how much you long to be looking up at him as he frags you. When you climax around him, it’s with a shuddering cry of his name and a sensuous, shaking curve as you arch your back. His transfluid fills and overfills you, as it usually does, spilling out between your thighs and coating them and your insides with his bright pink.

When you leave his room later that day, cleaned up and refreshed after your little tryst, you’re met with Sunstreaker. You walk with him for a moment, talking about nothing in particular, but even though you lack the capability to properly read an EM field, you can tell that he’s upset about something.

“Sunstreaker?” You ask, voice hushed, “Is something wrong?”

His blue optics pierce you as he glances down, arms crossed in front of him. He seems to consider something for a moment, before kneeling down to be closer to your height.

“Don’t think I can’t hear you and Sideswipe,” He growls, “You _know_ I can hear you.”

True, his room is just down the hall from Sideswipe’s, but you hadn’t really thought about it. Though, seeing him all riled up because of you does send a bolt of pleasure racing through you.

“And what are you going to do about that?” You shoot back. He seems taken aback for a second, lurching back with his optics wide and mouth agape as he tries to scrounge up an answer for you. He huffs, then lets his digits rest on your thigh.

Every ounce of confidence in his frame seems to have left him as he looks to you, almost questioning as his other servo slides up under your shirt.

“Someone’s going to see us here, Suns’.” You murmur, though you can’t find it in you to really reject him.

“Don’t care. Who are you worried about, huh?” He sits on his legs and lifts you to sit on top of his thighs, “Sideswipe? You know he’s talked to me about you, right? About how he wants to see you get fragged by someone else? I’m not stupid, I know what he’s implying.” His voice is low and rough, you can tell from it how many night he’s spent wishing that you were with him instead of his brother.

You know where this is going. You extend your arm, tentative, and reach down to his spike panel. You look up at him with your best puppy dog eyes and, as you expected, he pops his panel for you. His spike looks… Brutal. The ridges are much more pronounced than Sideswipe’s, the head seems to be more pointed, and he has raised lines along the top as well.

“You still think you can take it?” He asks. He’s giving you an out, but you’re determined. You nod and let your hand brush down the side.

He picks you up with one servo, the other making surprisingly quick work of your clothes, as your shirt, pants, and underwear are all thrown off to the side, leaving you bare and exposed in front of him, but you don’t feel embarrassed. Not when a mech as prideful as Sunstreaker just confessed that you were _teasing_ him.

He holds you over his spike and begins to push into you. You feel the head of his spike stop, then push into you. A hot, stinging pain shoots through you and you gasp, but he doesn’t stop. His servo moves you further down his spike like a toy, and when you finally reach halfway down his length he begins to drag you back up. By the time you finally come flush with his hips, you’d already torn through your first shuddering climax, leaving you oversensitive and moaning lewdly on his spike as the pain from before tapered out into a warm, sharp pleasure.

“You like this, huh?” He growls, his engine picking up a similar note. His hips start to cant up to meet you as he moves you like a ragdoll. You can’t even stammer out an agreement; your words would just be interrupted by your moaning. “You like being fragged by me, and knowing that Sideswipe could walk in at any time?”

“S-Sunstreaker!” You cry out, your hands grabbing onto his digits where they wrap around your body. Your eyes go wide when you’re suddenly slammed down onto his spike and you feel the hot rush of transfluid filling you up. It splatters out around his spike and makes a mess of the both of you, but you can’t find it in you to care as you hit your own climax around him. He frags you through his climax, making your thighs tremble in overstimulation.

When he finally, finally slows down and stops, taking you off his spike and letting you sit on his legs, it’s only then that you turn and spot someone. Sideswipe, kneeling not too far away, one servo over his mouth and the other around his spike. He looks at you with pleading optics. Well, you suppose that you have it in you for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
